star_wars_roleplaying_game_saga_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
Use the Force
Requires the Force Sensitivity feat. You draw upon the Force to help you recover from injuries, gain special insights, or perform other remarkable acts. You must have the Force Sensitivity feat to be trained in this skill. Use the Force is a Charisma-based skill. General Uses The following uses do not require the Use the Force skill to be trained in order to use: * Search Your Feelings: As a Full-Round Action, you can make a DC 15 Use the Force check to determine whether an action will yield favorable or unfavorable results to you in the immediate future (10 minutes or less). For example, you can make the check to determine whether destroying a Dark Side artifact will have immediate unforeseen repercussions. The answer does not take into account the long term consequences of a contemplated action. Using the above example, a successful check would not portend a future encounter with vengeful darksiders angered by the destruction of the dark side artifact. (The GM must assess the immediate consequence of the action, based on what he or she knows about the circumstances). * Sense Surroundings: '''As a Swift Action, you can make a DC 15 Use the Force check to ignore the effects of cover and concealment when making Perception checks to detect or observe targets until the start of your next turn. Increase the DC by 5 if this ability is used against targets with Total Cover. * '''Telepathy: '''As a Standard Action, you can establish a telepathic link with a distant creature. Through the link, you can exchange emotions or a single thought, such as "Go!", "Help!", or "Danger!" The target must have an Intelligence of 2 or higher, and the distance between you and the target determines the DC (see below). Against an unwilling target, you must make a Use the Force check against the target's Will Defense or the base skill DC, whichever is higher; if the check fails, you cannot establish a telepathic link or attempt to telepathically contact the target for 24 hours unless the target becomes a willing one. Trained Uses The following uses require that you have Use the Force as a trained skill: * '''Activate Force Power (Trained Only): You make a Use the Force check to use a Force Power. This use of the skill requires no action. * Force Trance (Trained Only): '''As a Full-Round Action, you can enter a Force Trance with a DC 10 Use the Force check. In this state, you remain fully aware of your surroundings. Each hour you remain in the trance, you regain a number of hit points equal to your character level. You can emerge from the trance as a Swift Action. If you remain in a Force Trance for 4 consecutive hours, you emerge from the trance fully rested (as though you'd rested for 8 hours). While you're in a Force Trance, you can go ten times as long as normal without air, food, or water (see the Endurance skill). * '''Move Light Object (Trained Only): As a Move Action, you can use The Force to telekinetically lift and move a relatively light object within your line of sight. A successful DC 10 Use the Force check allows you to move an object weighing up to 5 kg a distance of 6 squares in any direction. As a Standard Action, you can use the object as a projectile weapon, but the DC increases to 15. If your Use the Force check beats the target's Reflex Defense, the object hits and deals 1d6 points of bludgeoning damage. Using an object as a projectile weapon is otherwise treated as a ranged attack for the purposes of talents and feats that interact with ranged attacks. * '''Sense Force (Trained Only): '''You automatically sense disturbances in The Force. A location that is strong in The Dark Side of The Force can be sensed out to a range of 1 kilometer. A relative, companion, or close friend in mortal danger or great pain can be sensed out to a range of 10,000 light years. A great disturbance, such as the destruction of an entire populated planet or the distress of a whole order of allies, can be sensed anywhere in the same galaxy. As a Full-Round Action, you can make a DC 15 Use the Force check to determine the distance and general direction to the location of the disturbance. As a Full-Round Action, you can use this ability to actively sense other Force-users out to a range of 100 kilometers. If you succeed on a DC 15 Use the Force check, you know how many Force-users are within range, their approximate distance and direction from you, and whether you've met them before or not. Another Force-use within range can try to conceal his or her presence from you be making an opposed Use the Force check. If she equals or exceeds your Use the Force check, you don't sense his or her presence at all. You can also specify that you are attempting to sense only Force-users with a Dark Side Score of 1 or higher; success reveals only those Force-users with dark side scores, and not any other Force-users. Special Rules * You can't make Use the Force checks unless you have the Force Sensitivity feat. Use the Force is a class skill for any character with the Force Sensitivity feat. You can Take 10 on a Use the Force check, but you can't Take 20. Use the Force-Related... Feats The following Feats affect or are affected by Use the Force: See Also * Charisma * Force Powers * The Force * Skills Category:Core Category:Skills